O Sonho Alcançado
by Uchiha-master
Summary: Quando a vida parece te dae as costas.Quando seus maiores sonhos são destruídos,algo pode mudar todos esses acontecimentos?One-Shot,please reviews!


Alguns anos depois,em Konoha,Sasuke foi resgatado das mãos de Orochimaru,e finalmente a aldeia se livrou da Akatsuki,dois anos depois de tudo isso Tsunade convoca uma reunião com o conselho.

Tsunade:Como sabem,eu já estou ficando velha,então decidi entregar o cargo de Hokage,eu tenho dois nomes que eu gostaria de colocar...

Membro:E quais seriam?

Tsunade:Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke...

Membro:E como pretende decidir?

Tsunade:Farei uma votação entre nós,o que for mais votado será o novo Hokage de Konoha...Concordam?

Membros:Nenhuma oposição.

Tsunade:Pois bem,vamos começar a votação!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade convoca uma reunião(novamente)só que dessa vez,foi para todos os ninjas de Konoha comparecessem,ela somente disse que era importante...

Tsunade:Bom,como já sabem,eu estou ficando velha-interrupção.

Naruto:Eu disse que ela era a Vovó Tsunade !

Tsunade:Posso continuar?

Todos olhando feio para o Naruto:Pode!

Tsunade:Então reuni o conselho para decidir o novo Hokage,tinham duas opções,Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke friamente diz:Mas eu não quero virar Hokage!

Naruto rezando:Que seja eu,que seja eu...

Tsunade:E o escolhido foi Uchiha Sasuke!Parabéns!

Naruto sai dali correndo,e Sakura e Kakashi vão atrás dele.

Naruto:Por que?Por que não fui eu?

Sakura e Kakashi chegam e vão falar com o Naruto.

Sakura:Naruto,não precisa ficar triste,você já salvou a vila tantas vezes que eu perdi a conta...

Naruto:Não precisa tentar me animar,por um lado estou feliz que o meu melhor amigo tenha se tornado uma pessoa de prestígio,mas por outro lado estou magoado por não conseguir tornar meu maior sonho uma realidade.

Kakashi:Naruto,ainda vai conseguir realizar esse sonho,muitas coisas podem acontecer durante esses anos que ainda lhe restam

Naruto:Obrigado a vocês dois,não sabem o quanto foi importante para mim...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala de reunião

Tsunade:Bom Sasuke,agora que você é o novo Hokage você terá que ficar na sala particular do Hokage .

Sasuke:Droga,não queria ser Hokage...

Pensamento de Tsunade:Ele continua frio,será que fizemos a melhor opção ao escolher ele para o cargo de Hokage?

Sasuke se senta na poltrona que antes Tsunade sentava e já começa a preencher os papéis,mas mal sabia que um novo ataque estava prestes a acontecer...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No antigo esconderijo da Akatsuki

Ninja:Hum,o esconderijo da Akatsuki foi destruído mesmo,mas um corpo deve ter sobrado...Ali!

O ninja olha bem o corpo do antigo líder da Akatsuki,Pain,o corpo não estava completamente inteiro,mas o ninja faz uma luz verde começar a aparecer no cadáver de Pain e então ele começa a se levantar.

Ninja:Meu trabalho está feito-e o mesmo some de vista.

Pain:Onde estou?Só me lembro de...aquele moleque!Ele estragou meu plano perfeito,mas tudo bem,eu ainda tenho todos os espíritos dos demônios,e formarei um novo ataque capaz de destruir toda Konoha,e as aldeias que tentarem me impedir terão um destino ruim,muito ruim...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke:Hum,o Gaara,digo Kazekage comunicou que...O que?A aliança de Konoha e Suna está suspensa por tempo indeterminado?!

Carta de Gaara:Caro Hokage,devo lhe informar que a aliança de Konoha e Suna está suspensa devido as constantes guerras e ataques que Konoha está sofrendo,e como na aliança diz que temos de interferir para ajudar,muitas pessoas daqui estão morrendo,então,por tempo indeterminado a aliança será suspensa.

Sasuke:Que ótimo,se houver uma guerra estamos sozinhos!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na Akatsuki

Pain:Pronto,todos os demônios estão invocados,posso finalmente atacar novamente Konoha e me tornar o ninja mais poderoso do mundo!

Pain invoca os poderes de todos os demônios e junta todos formando um jutsu muito poderoso.

Pain:E agora e o início de uma nova guerra,preparem-se para morrer!

Pain vai em direção da aldeia,mas encontra uma grande e densa floresta,tão grande como uma aldeia...

Pain:Uma floresta,não tenho tempo para isso!

Pain em apenas um golpe destruiu a floresta inteira e um Anbu acabou vendo tudo,e foi informar ao Hokage.

O Anbu chega na sala do Hokage e vai falar com Sasuke...

Anbu:Grande Hokage,eu acabei de ver Pain atacando a floresta mais próxima da aldeia,e ele está vindo para Konoha,o que faremos?

Sasuke:Primeiro,como Pain está vivo se Naruto o matou?Segundo,com que poder ele atacaria tão rápido uma floresta densa assim?

Anbu:Uma suspeita minha é que usaram o jutsu proibido que revive as pessoas...E acho que ele formou novamente aquele jutsu dos demônios...

Sasuke:Muito bem Anbu,nós logo formaremos um novo exército capaz de suportar o ataque de Pain,bom trabalho.

Anbu:É apenas o meu dever.

Sasuke:Muito bom,dispensado!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sasuke pede outra reunião(quantas reuniões...)para falar sobre esse ataque de Pain.

Sasuke:Ninjas de Konoha,nos encontramos em uma nova guerra,preparem um exército com todos os Chunin primeiramente,digam aos senseis para intensificarem o treinamento dos genins e Jounins livres formem um exército a frente dos Chunin e para finalizar,ninjas médicos fiquem na retaguarda para curar os muito feridos.

Ninjas:Hai.

Pensamento do Naruto:O Sasuke está com muita tranqüilidade em uma situação difícil como essa,será que ele foi a melhor escolha para Hokage mesmo?

Naruto fica com uma cara magoada,ele sente ao mesmo tempo inveja de Sasuke e orgulho de seu amigo ser um grande comandante.

Sasuke:Obrigado por comparecerem nesta reunião,dispensados!

Eles saem da reunião e Sakura comenta:

Sakura:O Sasuke é mesmo um grande Hokage,que capacidade de tranqüilidade e esperteza para liderar o exército.

Naruto abaixa a cabeça com tristeza e Kakashi percebe e reflete sobre isso:

Pensamento do Kakashi:Ela não sabe o quanto isso magoou o Naruto...

Sakura:O que foi Naruto?

Ele faz um sorriso forçado e diz:

Naruto:Nada não Sakura...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain acaba de chegar em Konoha.

Pain:Finalmente,eu cheguei em Konoha,realizarei minha vingança!

Guarda1:Sem autorização ninguém entra!

Guarda2:Onde está a sua?Porque senão você não entra!

Pain:Quem precisa disso?

Com um simples soco Pain manda os dois guardas para longe,matando os dois no impacto.

Pain:Ridículo.

O exército de Jounin olha e já vê Pain chegando...

Jounin1:Pain está chegando!Preparem-se!

O exército de Jounin começa o ataque,Pain simplesmente levanta sua mão e lança um poder destruindo metade do exército Jounin.

Pain:Isso é o melhor?

Quase todos os ninjas de Konoha vão atacar Pain que invoca muito poder,também destruindo o exército em boa parte,inclusive Sakura e Kakashi morreram,apenas dois sobraram,Naruto e Sasuke novamente.

Pain:Primeiro vou matar o garoto que destruiu a minha última investida em Konoha!

Pain ataca Naruto,mas o ataque não o atinge,Sasuke entrou na frente e salvou a vida de Naruto.

Naruto:Por quê?Por quê Sasuke?-ele olha o garoto quase morrendo mas escuta um pequeno gemido:

Sasuke:Naruto,você é o único capaz de salvar Konoha,use seus poderes e seja o herói novamente...Por favor...-Sasuke morre.

Naruto:Na...Não,não pode ser!!!!

De repente um poder estranho começa a sair de Pain e vai em direção a Naruto,que é tomado por um chakra vermelho.

Naruto:Não pode ser...

Kyuuby:Pode sim.

Naruto:Kyuuby!Como você voltou?

Kyuuby:Seu espírito forte e sua vontade de salvar seus amigos e os habitantes foi o suficiente para me invocar,aquele selo nunca me prendeu,foi sempre sua vontade e seu sonho,o que nunca poderá ser tirado de você.

Pain:Muito comovente,mas acham que assim mesmo vão me derrotar,8 demônios e um Akatsuki contra um garoto e um demônio?

Naruto e Kyuuby:Não estamos sozinhos,temos todos os espíritos de Konoha ao nosso lado.

Logo todas as energias dos habitantes vão para Naruto que começa a moldar um Rasengan.

Naruto:É agora Kyuuby,RASENGAN!

Pain tenta rebater com seu poder e começa uma batalha de energias,mas um corpo sai voando,e não é o de Naruto,Pain foi derrotado!

Naruto:Eu...eu...consegui-desmaio

De repente,todos começam a acordar,não sabem como,mas sabem quem foi e olham Naruto desmaiado não com o odeio que sempre olharam,mas com admiração,estão vendo um herói tão grande ou até maior quanto o Quarto Hokage.

Sasuke:Eu sabia que ele iria conseguir.

Todos não conseguem falar uma palavra,estavam abismados pelo o que um ninja sempre desprezado salvou todos que o odiavam.

Sasuke:Vou fazer um comunicado aqui mesmo,eu abro mão do título de Hokage para Uzumaki Naruto!

Todos aplaudiram a decisão de Sasuke,apenas uma pessoa muito honesta abriria a mão de um título tão importante como aquele.

Kakashi passa perto de Sasuke e diz:

Kakashi:Você fez a coisa certa.

Sasuke:Eu sei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura e Kakashi levam Naruto para o hospital tentando acorda-lo.

Sakura:Naruto...Naruto!

Naruto:Hum...Ai,cadê o Pain?

Kakashi:Morto.

Naruto:E Konoha?

Sakura:Salva graças a você.

Kakashi:E a melhor notícia de todas para você.

Naruto:Qual?

Sakura e Kakashi:Você é o novo Hokage!

Naruto desmaia.

Sakura:Agora para acordar de novo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala do Hokage,finalmente Naruto vê o seu rosto no memorial dos Hokages,ao lado do rosto de seu pai.Ele não conseguiria imaginar um momento melhor.

Naruto:Finalmente,realizei meu sonho,eu com certeza serei o melhor dos Hokages e deixarei Konoha como a melhor aldeia em todo o mundo!

Naruto por longos e longos anos,essa foi a melhor era com um Hokage que Konoha já teve,e Naruto foi o maior e mais lembrado herói que já existiu no mundo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
